1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image projecting apparatus, and more particularly, to an image projecting apparatus improving a cooling efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image projecting apparatus is an audio-visual apparatus used for a presentation or multimedia education, by projecting an image beams onto a screen connected to a computer, etc.
The image projecting apparatus can be classified into an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) type and a DLP (Digital Light Processing) type, etc., according to a display device displaying signal image information.
A conventional image projecting apparatus comprises a plurality of heat generating units which necessarily generate heat in operation. The heat generated by the plurality of heat generating units is cooled compulsively using a separate cooling system.
The image projecting apparatus has a limitation in cooling every heat generating unit using only one cooling fan due to the arrangement problem of these heat generating units. Accordingly, the image projecting apparatus supplies and distributes external air to each of these heat generating units, which need to be cooled by using a plurality of cooling fans or guide means, such as a duct, etc. The image projecting apparatus with the structure described above is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2000-0050749 and Japanese Patent First Publication No. 2001-051349.
However, in the case that these heat generating units are cooled by a plurality of cooling fans, noise due to these cooling fans increases while cooling efficiency of the cooling system is decreased relatively.
Further, when these heat generating units are cooled by the guide means, such as a duct, etc., a structure of the cooling system is relatively complicated and the volume of the image projecting apparatus is large. As a result, manufacturing costs increase due to these factors.